We purpose of this study is to investigate the time course of muscle glycogen changes in endurance-trained subjects after a carbohydrate (muscle glycogen) loading regimen. Specifically, the study will determine if the peak glycogen (a muscle fuel) in one of the thigh muscles (vastus lateralis) is maintained over a three-day postloading period when the subject exercises lightly to avoid detraining.